


Not Polite For Company

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec fucking loves it, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Alec, Edging, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hard Fucking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane is a bad man, Magnus Bane is the thirstyest motherfucker in here tonight, Magnus gets it hard, Malec, No Lube, Orgasm Denial, Sex Magic, Spit As Lube, Top Alec, Under The Blanket, Voyeurism, bent over the island, dick holding, face fucking, family movie night, gagging, hard anal sex, just Malec fucking, magical preperation, malec husbands, slight choking kink, submissive magnus, the others are extras, this one is a wig snatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Magnus, sitting in Alec’s lap during family movie night, has been riling his husband up for hours. After 4 hours of edging, It gets too much for Alec.Maybe Magnus needs punishing? Maybe being bent over the kitchen Island is exactly what Magnus needs to see just how naughty he has been?





	Not Polite For Company

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [INADATTO IN PUBBLICO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488782) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> This one is for Anon, I fucking love dom Alec and sub Magnus so thank you <3
> 
> The song for this one is, Feel like making love- Bad company
> 
> Additional tags
> 
> All acts are between two loving husbands that know each other's likes and kinks and have performed them before. Please take them as consensual, neither would do anything to that the other did not want and each could stop it at any time but choose not to.

“You do realise salty popcorn is disgusting, don't you?” Magnus asked, side-eyeing the two bowls Clary had poured her popcorn into.

“Magnus, you know it's the only flavour worth eating, how can you eat that? It's too sweet” Clary asked, wrinkling her nose at the bowl of toffee coated popcorn he had floating in front of him, as they made their way into the living room of the loft.

“Uh, it's delicious!”Magnus said, the duh implied as he floated the bowls he had hovering in front of him, out to the waiting hands of Simon, Izzy, Bat and Maia before taking the last one in his own hands, toffee, yum! 

He looked around at them all taking his sofa and chairs up, leaving him only one place to sit, Alec’s lap. 

Magnus could have conjured another chair, but Alec was a lot more comfortable, he thought with a grin as he made his way to the chair in the furthest corner. It was Alec's favourite place, away from everyone else.

Whenever they had a family movie night, everyone else pulled the sofa and chairs up to the TV, trying to get the best view. Alec preferred sitting in the corner, hating all the movies they picked but content just to spend time with them anyway.

Alec patted his lap when he saw Magnus looking for a seat, pulling the blanket back for him to sit down on the large cuddle chair he was sprawled in. He tucked the blanket around them and dug into the bowl of popcorn, toffee, his favourite!

Magnus turned the lights out with a wave of his hand when Clary put a movie on for them and settled back into Alec’s chest, sighing as he inhaled Alec’s scent. It was a mixture of sandalwood shampoo and that special thing that made Alec, Alec.

“Ungh, why do we always have to watch this, Fairchild?” Alec asked, tossing a piece of popcorn at the back of Clary’s head when Bridget Jones popped onto the screen.

“Because it’s a classic and Colin Firth is hot,” Clary said, reaching out and high fiving Maia when she held her hand up. “And because I know you hate it, Lightwood-Bane” she grinned, ducking another piece of popcorn.

Magnus howled at the look on Jace and Bat’s faces, both of them glaring at their girlfriends. He tuned the movie out and concentrated on the sensation of Alec’s thumb brushing his hip, just above his waistband. 

“Do you think Colin Firth is hot?” Alec whispered to Magnus, tuning the boring movie out, Magnus was much more interesting.

“Of course, who wouldn’t? He’s not as hot as you though” Magnus said, snuggling further down into his husband’s lap and pushing a piece of popcorn into his waiting mouth. He grinned when he felt Alec’s dick twitch under him.

“I thought you would have been more of a Hugh Grant kind of guy?” Alec asked, shifting with as small a movement as possible at the weight of Magnus sitting on his lap.

“Ugh, I’m more of a Renee Zellweger kind of guy than Hugh Grant, that hair is not attractive, Alexander,” Magnus said with a shake of his head at Grant’s floppy hair, not a styling product in sight.

“Me too, he is not attractive period,” Alec said with a chuckle, he'd rather go with a woman. He dug into the bowl again, popping a couple of pieces into his own mouth before pushing some into Magnus’ waiting mouth.

Magnus watched Alec’s eyebrows shoot up, his eyes darting around, when he sucked one of Alec’s long, callused fingers into his mouth, along with the treat. He wrapped his tongue around the digit and sucked hard.

Alec was giving his husband the look but Magnus was having none of it, wrapping a hand around his wrist to keep it in place.

He groaned quietly as Magnus stared into his wide eyes, ignoring the shake of his head. Why was he like this? Alec wondered as his eyes darted around again, seeing that nobody was paying them any attention.

The look on Alec’s face was priceless when Magnus blew his finger for a minute before he released it with a loud pop, grinning when several heads turned in their direction, ie, Simon, Maia and Bat. He winked at them all before they turned back to the tv.

Alec rolled his eyes when Magnus opened his mouth for another piece, like he was putting his fingers anywhere near his mouth again. He could feel his cheeks heating at the thought of the extra sensitive ears in the room.

Magnus pouted, wriggling in Alec’s lap again at the look on his face, watching the blush spread. It was one of his favourite looks on Alec, the blush, such a pretty colour as it spread. He grinned at the feeling of Alec growing harder underneath him.

Alec clutched Magnus’ hips, hard, trying to stop his movements. Fuck! It wasn’t working. He watched the evil grin spread over Magnus’ face. Shit, he had given himself away.

Poker face, Alec, he was trying to say to himself before he realised it was too late, Magnus had already seen and felt his reactions. His head darted forward, to see if anyone was looking at them, he thought he caught Simon's head whipping back to the TV.

Magnus let out a tiny chuckle when Alec pulled the blanket up further, right up to their chins as he tried to hide behind it, his embarrassment was adorable! Nobody was looking over their shoulders, they were fine.

He let his hands wander under the blanket, brushing them up and down Alec's thighs. He let small bursts of his magic out, trailing it up and down his legs and watching for his reactions. 

It had been too long since they had done anything like this, Magnus was already thinking about what Alec would do to him later, the thought left him breathless, he was dearly hoping for some hair pulling, imagining Alec’s fingers leaving marks on his hips, fuck! He turned it up a notch or ten.

Alec locked his body down, his breathing, his muscles, his every minute reaction. Or he tried to. He could barely breathe as every burst of magic pulsed through his dick.

He almost groaned when his breath burst out of him, every head looking around for the source of the sound. He pretended to look around too.

Magnus kept up his beautiful torture for the rest of the movie, listening to Alec's breathing and gasps get louder and louder, more desperate, dragging him to the precipice then letting him off before he came, then starting all over again.

“Oh, thank the angel that is over, oh well, such a shame” Alec burst out when the movie finished, his eyes darting to the door when everyone looked their way, hinting for them all to get the fuck out.

“What are you talking about, Alexander? This is a triple feature. I'm pretty sure she had a baby or something in number 3, we can't miss that!” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and playing Bridget Jones 2 with a small chuckle.

He grinned when everyone relaxed back into their seats, refilling their buckets with another snap of his fingers, much to their delight.

“You have got to be shitting me” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ neck, his eyes slamming closed as his forehead came to rest against Magnus’ cheek. “You know you are getting it later, right?” he whispered in Magnus’ ear, watching him shudder.

Alec was silently wondering if he could get away with murdering his husband and burying him in the traitor's cemetery in Idris. 

He was also wondering if he could book himself an adjoining plot, his traitorous body reacting to every touch, his hips grinding up into Magnus’ ass every 10 seconds. Fuck!

Magnus chuckled as he started all over again. He got a little bolder, waving his hands under the blanket and undoing Alec's pants. He grinned when Alec's teeth grazed his earlobe. 

He reached into Alec's jeans and pulled his dick out, both of them glancing up to see if anyone noticed.

Alec was breathing hard in Magnus’ ear. He could stop it anytime he wanted but found himself unwilling to, knowing what Magnus was working towards, what he was working him towards. He just clutched the blanket tighter around them.

There was something about knowing they could be caught out, any time, by any of them. He silently wondered why Magnus wasn't moving. He was just sitting there, holding his dick.

Magnus didn't move a muscle, knowing he was driving Alec crazy as he held the warm weight of Alec's cock in his hand. He squeezed every time Alec moved his hips but other than that, he just sat there with a grin on his face.

“Magnus, move” Alec commanded, almost silently in his ear. He could hear his breath, positive it was the loudest sound in the room, huffing out in small bursts. He stopped breathing every time someone turned around.

Magnus brushed his thumb over the velvet soft head of Alec's dick, in small circles, occasionally dipping into the slit, spreading the pre-cum he found there, around. He slowly pulled his foreskin back and forth, his own dick throbbing at the small bursts of breath against his neck.

Alec thought he was going to die when Magnus let go of him, feeling even worse, and better, when he shifted in his lap, to sit right on his dick.

His arms tightened around Magnus when he started to circle his hips, grinding down on him. He didn't know whether to shove him off or pull him down harder.

Magnus started to rock his hips back and forth, considering removing his own pants. He didn’t, he didn’t want to waste the opportunity he had created, knowing that he was pushing Alec to that point, that edge where he would take control. He still continued his minuscule movements.

Alec was almost crying with need when the second movie finished. Magnus had barely stopped moving the entire time, only halting whenever he had grabbed his knee to signal he was close.

He watched as every head turned in their direction, everyone holding their bowls up. He had known Magnus would drag it out but the man was trying to torture him to death! He sighed when Magnus finally snapped his fingers and filled their bowls again and played the next movie.

Magnus grinned at Alec's heavy breathing until he saw the look in his eyes. Shit! They were black with need, his pupils blown so wide there was barely a fraction of a millimetre of hazel left around them. Alec was there, at that place, finally.

He waved his hands, his Adam’s apple bobbing and his dick throbbing, to do Alec's pants back up when Alec gripped his hips.

“Go and wait for me in the kitchen, Magnus” Alec breathed into his husband's ear. He gave an almighty thrust into Magnus’ ass, not caring who saw.

Magnus’ Anticipation had him stumbling from the room. “Just getting a drink” he mumbled, waving them away when everyone watched him go. The tone of Alec's voice left him with no doubt what was about to happen.

He had a shiver running down his spine when he made it to the kitchen almost clapping his hands with glee.

Alec waited all of 30 seconds before he mumbled about getting more popcorn. He stalked, around the huge bulge in his pants, towards the kitchen.

“Anyone buying the bullshit those two were selling?” Bat asked, scooping a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“No, did you hear Alec’s breathing?” Jace asked, all of them bursting into fits of laughter as they looked at each other.

“I heard it in HD” Simon chuckled, Bat and Maia howling as they nodded.

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane is a bad man,” Izzy said with a grin, he was perfect for her brother.

**

Alec stalked into the kitchen, already undoing his zip as he walked. He almost grinned when he saw Magnus sink to his knees and open his mouth. Almost. 

Magnus waved his hand, locking the kitchen door when Alec made it to stand in front of him. He watched as Alec pulled his dick out. He didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around it.

Alec pushed right into his husband's mouth, not stopping until the head of his dick hit the back of Magnus’ throat.

“You love it when your husband fucks your mouth, don't you?” Alec asked, his tone gravelling out from the four hours of quiet moans and whispers and from his aching, straining dick.

“I...lov...it” Magnus tried to say as Alec wrapped his hand into his hair and pushed his head down further. He happily took every inch Alec pushed into his mouth.

Alec used Magnus’ hair to guide him on and off his cock, his head falling back at the sight of his husband, on his knees in their kitchen, swallowing his dick down like he was born for the sole purpose.

“You are going to suck my dick until I’m ready to fuck you and then you’re going to take it in that tight asshole of yours, aren’t you?” Alec growled, watching Magnus try to nod around his dick, his cat eyes on full display.

“Get it nice and wet, Magnus,” he said, stroking his thumb down Magnus’ jaw as Magnus stared up into his eyes. His hips started to buck forward, fucking Magnus’ mouth in earnest. He groaned at the gagging noises Magnus was making, they were almost too much.

Magnus moaned when Alec pulled out of his mouth. He grabbed Alec’s dick when he pulled it out, a trail of saliva connecting them, and spat all over it before launching himself up from the floor, missing the tight grip in his hair.

Alec watched as Magnus unbuttoned his pants and ripped his zipper down, shoving his pants and boxers down to his knees.

He bent Magnus over the island, almost laughing when Magnus cleared the work surface with a snap of his fingers. He stared at Magnus' twitching asshole before deliberately spitting into the cleft of his ass.

Magnus moaned when Alec started massaging the saliva into his hole, wanting to push back on his long fingers, he hadn't only riled Alec up.

“Yes, show me how naughty I've been, fuck me” Magnus gasped when Alec pushed two fingers into him. He might have magically prepared himself while waiting for Alec but it was still a tight fit.

“You already prepared yourself, didn't you? Was your hole so desperate for a cock to fill it that you couldn't wait?” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear as he fingered him.

“Answer me, Magnus,” Alec said, combing his fingers into Magnus’ hair and yanking so that he was flush with his back, listening to Magnus’ low moans.

“My asshole is hungry for your dick, I need you to wreck me, fuck me until I can’t sit down” Magnus breathed, rocking back on Alec’s fingers. He moaned when Alec’s hips clamped him to the side of the island, stopping his movements.

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you, but not until I’m ready, not until you’re begging for it,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear. His hand slid from Magnus’ hair to wrap around his throat.

“Yes!” Magnus breathed, his eyes floating closed at the fingers on his neck, just tight enough to feel their presence. He arched his back, moaning when Alec curled his fingers, right into his prostate.

Alec surveyed every reaction of Magnus’ body as he stroked his fingers over Magnus’ sweet spot, listening to his breathless moans, looking at the perfect curve of his spine as he pushed his ass out, felt the clenching rim around his fingers and felt his prostate as he brushed his fingers over it.

Alec pulled his fingers back, stopping the movements completely when he felt it start to harden, felt the small ridges start to form against the pads of his fingers. The groan Magnus let out was perfect as he was pulled back from the edge.

“Please, Alexander, just a little more,” Magnus asked, trying to wriggle his ass in the tight cage of Alec’s body, wedged between him and the island, without much success. He had almost gotten there.

“You don’t sound that desperate to me, four hours is a long time, Magnus,” Alec said, sucking Magnus’ earlobe into his mouth as he waited for Magnus to come down off the edge, before starting again.

“Oh fuck, fuck… fuuuuck!” Magnus moaned when he felt Alec start up a steady rhythm of strokes and taps on his prostate again. He was gasping as Alec applied more pressure the closer he got, his fingers starting to curl. “Shit!” he moaned when Alec pulled back again.

Alec was breathing almost as hard as Magnus as he waited for him to get himself together. He pushed his hips forward, rubbing his solid dick against Magnus’ ass cheeks. He moved his fingers, a fraction of an inch, grinning as he started up again.

“Fuck me, Alexander, please” Magnus mewled, pushing his hips forward when they couldn’t go any further back, trying to get some friction on his dick from the side of the island.

“But I don’t think you’re ready yet, you’re barely gaping, my love” Alec whispered as he continued to stroke Magnus’ prostate, noting how it hardened faster with each orgasm he denied his husband.

“Fuck, I’m ready” Magnus yelped, desperately jumping up and down when Alec pulled back again. His dick was leaking furiously as his head fell back. Alec’s fingers, stroking over his Adam’s apple was the most delicious torture, just enough of a hint of danger.

“Are you? Let’s see” Alec said, letting his finger brush Magnus’ prostate again. “I don’t think you are,” he said, letting Magnus’ head dig into his shoulder as he curled his fingers once more.

Magnus moaned, almost screaming as his fingers scrambled desperately for purchase. “Please, I need to come, please fuck me, push me down and use my asshole, please, Alexander” he begged when he almost came before Alec pulled back.

“Four, one for every hour you kept me on edge. I think you’re ready for me now, aren't you?” Alec asked, pulling his fingers out of Magnus’ ass when Magnus babbled incoherently. 

“Look at that gaping asshole, it looks so empty, maybe I should fill it up?” Alec asked, watching Magnus’ rim twitch around thin air. 

“Spit on it,” Alec said, watching Magnus spin on the spot and drop to his knees, slurping on his dick until he tugged at his hair. The look of anticipation on his face was perfect.

Magnus jumped back up and draped himself over the island again, his knees shaking with need. He moaned, thrusting his ass back when he felt Alec’s dick against his entrance. He screamed when Alec finally sank into him.

“Is this what you wanted? To feel every inch of my cock slide into that hungry asshole of yours?” Alec asked when he bottomed out, pushing his hips against Magnus’ shaking ass.

“Alexander, please move, I need it” Magnus begged, his eyes slamming closed when Alec pushed him all the way down, flat against the countertop and gripped his hips.

Alec pulled back and slammed into Magnus, letting his eyes slam closed and his hips guide him. He pounded into Magnus with all of his strength, grinning when Magnus met him thrust for thrust, just as hard.

Magnus screamed as Alec gave it to him again and again. He gripped the edge of the island and fucked himself on his husband's cock, barely able to breathe from the intensity. He moaned when Alec pulled him upright again.

Alec wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ neck again, knowing he had hit Magnus’ prostate when his screams turned to desperate, shaky whimpers. Magnus’ ass was jerking against his hips every time he slammed them forward.

“You can come” Alec growled before tightening his hand and grazing his teeth against the nape of Magnus’ neck, knowing it would push him over the edge.

Alec’s teeth on the back of his neck were all Magnus needed to come, shooting his load all over the side of the island as Alec held him up. He grunted through every jerk and twitch as the pressure on his prostate dragged it out, sending spurt after spurt shooting from his throbbing dick.

Alec came when Magnus’ asshole clenched so hard it almost snapped his dick, his hips digging into Magnus’ ass as he emptied into his hole. The tight channel of his ass, the feeling of his walls clamping down on his cock had him seeing stars. 

Alec's head slumped onto Magnus’ shoulder as the last ropes of come burst from him in an exquisite aftershock that was breathtaking.

Magnus slumped on the island when Alec’s fingers released his throat, smiling when Alec landed on top of him. He was breathing hard when Alec gave his hair a small tug, turning his head to kiss his husband.

“That was amazing” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ lips, brushing them gently with his own. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, holding him close and grinning when Magnus snuggled back into him.

“Amazing? It was the best sex we’ve had in ages” Magnus said with a chuckle, the small laugh turning to a scream of delight when Alec nuzzled into his neck and mauled the most sensitive spot, right behind his ear.

“Stop clenching” Alec begged, laughing into Magnus’ neck when his asshole closed down on his dick once more. “I love you, you asshole,” he said, holding Magnus tighter to him.

“And I love you, and that dick of yours, I love it when you go all Alpha male on me. You haven’t given it to me like that for ages, ” Magnus said with a grin.

“You haven’t almost ridden my dick in front of all our friends and family for ages,” Alec said, shaking his head when Magnus grinned against his lips. “Thank the angel my mom didn’t want to come tonight” he muttered between kisses.

“She’s too busy with Luke,” Magnus said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, laughing at the look on Alec’s face. “Come on, we can catch the end of the movie,” he said, elbowing Alec out of him.

“Ugh, don’t remind me” Alec muttered, pulling out of Magnus and grinning when he watched his come dribble out of his asshole. “Don’t even think about it,” he said when he saw Magnus raise his hand. 

“I had to sit there, supremely uncomfortable, for hours. Now it’s your turn” Alec said with a grin, laughing when Magnus looked him in the eye as he pulled his pants up.

Magnus threw himself forward and hung off Alec’s neck, pouting for a kiss when they had righted their clothing, rising up on his tiptoes when Alec’s arms came around his waist and dragged him into it. 

Magnus invaded Alec’s mouth the way Alec’s dick had invaded his ass, hot and fast, grinning against his lips when his hips bucked forward.

“Behave or I won’t suck your dick Later,” Alec said, shaking his head and dragging Magnus from the kitchen. 

“Fuck off, all of you” Alec muttered when they walked into the living room and the others were making lewd noises. He pulled Magnus back onto his lap and snuggled in to watch the rest of the shitty movie, grinning into Magnus’ neck the whole time.


End file.
